


Kinktober 2018

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bulges, Cockwarming, Collars, Comfort, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Gags, Humiliation, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Masochism, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, humblers, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: My kinktober 2018 drabbles. Chapters will be marked with an N for gender neutral reader or an F for female reader.





	1. Reaper/Genji - Cum Bulge F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: All sorts of noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been writing this before, and I figured I’d finish it and have it count for two days since it’s long.

A cold, leather-clad hand shook your jaw.  
  
“Wake up.”  
  
You blinked slowly, coming to. The wheels inside your head were starting to turn as the gravelly voice kept talking.  
  
“I get the job of warming you up,” Reaper said. “I volunteered for this, you know.”  
  
Reaper’s white mask loomed over you in the dimly-lit room. Then you remembered. You and Genji had been captured by Talon on your scouting mission. There wasn’t supposed to be as many soldiers as there were, and Reaper certainly wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Wha-”  
  
Reaper wasted no time applying his gloved palm to your throat to stop you from talking or screaming. You thrashed against the leather cuffs holding you to the exam table, but all you got was were aches at your wrists and ankles and probably some bruises for your trouble. Reaper, meanwhile, was palming one of your breasts with his large hand. The claws were too cold for comfort.  
  
“I’m a good lover. I know what the ladies like.”  
  
Reaper was laughing at you with these words. He palmed your other breast, keeping a hold on your throat. Your chest heaved to meet his touch as you tried to take in more air.  
  
“See?” He chuckled.  
  
He made a mockery of foreplay, tickling down your stomach with dancing, dull claws next. Goosebumps went up your arms at the chilling touches. You strained once more when he got closer to his goal and playfully tugged on some of your pubic hair.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
“I love it when they struggle,” he purred. “You’re making this fun.”  
  
His eyes flashed red at you in glee through his mask as he loomed over you. You, his toy for the moment.  
  
“I’m a gentleman,” he said, bringing his free hand up behind his mask. He took a claw in his teeth and tugged the glove off. You felt vomit rising in your throat at his twistedness.  
  
His pale hand, also a kind of mockery of the honey brown it used to be, dove between your thighs.  
  
“Maybe…you like this?”  
  
He pinched your clit hard, and your eyes scrunched in pain. Too much.  
  
“I’m also a good observer. Maybe  _this_?”  
  
Two of Reaper’s fingers rubbed at your clit, gently jostling the fleshy nub back and forth. Your cunt clenched below.  
  
“I’m being inconsiderate, sorry.”  
  
He switched to rubbing you with a thumb, and the two fingers dove deeper and found your cunt.  Considerate as he claimed he was, he forced a single finger in dry. Then the second. You stared at the ceiling, trying to mentally check out.  
  
Reaper didn’t like his toy not participating. He increased the weight on your throat, while increasing the stimulation to your clit. You panicked, sucking at air. Your consciousness faded somewhat, replaced by a rush. Next thing you knew, you were clenching around Reaper’s fingers. He chuckled quietly, pleased.  
  
“Let’s do that again.”  
  
Those words put dread in you.  
  
Reaper choked you again and again. By now, you were making a mess around his knuckles. Your pussy welcomed him inside by loosening up. He kept saying, “You’re lucky I’m not allowed to fuck you myself,” which was confusing and a small consolation.  
  
The repeated choking robbed you of your ability to think too hard. You forgot you needed rescue. It was just you, Reaper’s thick fingers, and his hand on your throat. Each orgasm was a nice little vacation from the soreness of being played with for far too long.  
  
In the haze, you thought you saw Reaper jerking himself off with an arm stuttering below your view. You certainly heard his belt jingle.  
  
After you had stopped struggling for a while, Reaper got bored. He moved on to what he was supposed to be doing. He said something about Shimada women married into the family manifesting a temporary dragon guardian to protect them while pregnant with a blood Shimada. It should have registered with you as an important detail, as you had been here to scout out where they were holding the captured Genji, but you could barely focus. You heard “dragon” and “pregnant”, that’s about it.  
  
Reaper disappeared from sight to grab something. He held up a thick syringe, filled with white fluid. He tapped the needle with a claw. With his bare hand, he inserted a finger into you, holding you open to allow the syringe to push in without sticking into your inner walls. You didn’t know what was going on until room-temperature liquid starting filling your womb. He didn’t stop pushing the plunger until your lower stomach started to balloon outward. The constraints stopped you from touching the bulge. It pressed down on your bladder.  
  
“There. Moira said that should be enough.”  
  
You heard a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
“You probably want to pee after all that. We have to keep you healthy,” he sneered.  
  
He freed you, pulled you off the table, and lead you to a nearby bathroom with a hand to your shoulder. In a daze, you let him. Just moved your feet. It was awful that Reaper watched you go, but you managed it. Under his gaze, you were afraid even to inspect your stomach with your fingers. It still bulged with Genji’s cum. Peeing relieved on a little of the pressure.  
  
“C'mon,” Reaper growled when you hesitated to wipe.  
  
It was humiliating, being led through the hallway again, naked. You couldn’t see the eyes of the cronies you passed by, but their helmets turned in your direction.  
  
He stopped you in front of a door, and it led to a small room. It had a simple bed and a desk, like some kind of jail cell. He pulled you into the room, with you going willingly. He took a pair of handcuffs out from underneath his coat. You were cuffed to the wooden leg of the bed.  
  
“Kinky, huh?” Reaper said, referring to the handcuffs. “I’ll come by later for more fun.”  
  
You didn’t want more fun. You wanted a bath. And you wanted to know why the fluid–probably Genji’s semen now that you thought about it–wasn’t leaking out. You were stewing in your thoughts while Reaper left and locked the door from the outside.  
  
You were still stewing when a voice spoke to you. It echoed gently in your mind.  
  
You whipped around and back, searching for the voice.  
  
_Down here._  
  
You tentatively looked down, not sure what to expect after all the bad treatment you had just endured. There perched an ethereal snake-like creature on your thighs. It had short legs and a proud head, unlike a snake. Its body had a natural curl, and you saw a pair of tiny nostrils on the end of its long snout. It glowed yellow, casting its light on your face.  
  
You heaved a breath, and exhaled, realizing that Talon’s experiment worked. You shuddered at the thought of an army of female Talon soldiers, all with dragons. You just stared down at the creature, not sure what to say or do. It crawled closer, resting its front paws on your bulging lower stomach.  
  
_You don’t want to remain handcuffed to that bedpost, do you?_  
  
You shook your head in surprise. What?  
  
“No.”  
  
_I am in your head. You don’t need to speak out loud. This is why I know your current predicament._  
  
Your face twisted into utter confusion. The spirit dragon had to explain that its kind was born ready to defend their mistresses, or else not many would survive, before you would stop staring at it dumbly.  
  
_It is logical,_  it insisted.  
  
It dove into your body, disappearing.  
  
“What the fuh-”  
  
_Hush and listen._  
  
You sat still, waiting.  
  
_Pull on the handcuffs._  
  
You frowned.  
  
_Just listen to me._  
  
You tugged gently, expecting nothing. However, the wood creaked. Spurred on, you tugged again, and the wood splintered.  
  
With your handcuffs freed from the bed, you had a new issue: the handcuffs themselves.  
  
You stared at the chain between them. /Should I…?/  
  
_Try it_ , the dragon said.  
  
You wrapped your fingers around the chain and started to pull. You pulled as hard as you could, not expecting much but metal to cut into your fingers. Instead, the chain snapped, and you fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
_Now that you see the strength you possess, you must not hesitate, or it could mean your life._  
  
You still had doubts, but the dragon was making sense now. It helped you force open the door. There were no guards outside. Strange that they didn’t think you were worth it. They had made a mistake.  
  
You wandered out into the hallway, planning to find Genji and see if you could use your newfound strength to rescue both of you. It felt like a fool’s hope, but crazier things had happened to you today.  
  
You stared down the hallway.  _Where do we go?_  
  
_That is up to you. But I do sense one of my brethren back the way you came._  
  
You did not like the idea of returning to the part of the base where Reaper did what he did to you. But it made sense that other medical rooms would be grouped together, and that Genji would be in one of them.  
  
A patrol did come by. Normally, you would have no chance against them. With the dragon helping you, you overpowered them with the element of surprise alone. You knocked them to the floor, and they struggled to get up.  
  
_Hit them harder,_  the dragon told you when you hesitated.  
  
The guards didn’t get up after that. The incapacitated guards let you wander the halls with less fear.  
  
You used your training to avoid more pairs of guards. That much you could do. The dragon remained silent. You really thought you would get lost and needed some help. A map or something. Pretty soon, though, you came to some hallways that, unfortunately, looked familiar.  
  
A game of hot and cold with your dragon sensing Genji’s dragon, and you found the door that let to where Genji was being held. You forced the door open like before, and there he lay, on an exam table. The proud, slick ninja out cold like a coma patient.  
  
Genji was unconscious, probably so he wouldn’t make any noise. No gag was in his mouth. A tube connected to a hidden slot in the side the of his abdomen. You recognized it from some of the worse-off agents in the med-wing before. It supplied all the nutrients and water needed if your face was so banged up, that even a feeding tube was inadvisable. Except this time, they were using it to minimize excretions from Genji’s body. Lower down, there was a mechanical dildo thrusting in and out of his ass, most likely stimulating his prostate.  
  
_Wow, Moira,_  you thought to yourself.  
  
That made the fleshlight milking his cock look almost humane in comparison. Another tube led out of that, serving as both a catheter and also a collector for sperm.  
  
You grabbed handfuls of your hair, not sure where to start first. You needed to get Genji out of this situation. You could find the release for the metal constraints easy enough. You’d used those before. But as for the medical stuff…you were less experienced.  
  
Thankfully for you, Moira was arrogant and, therefore, careless. You found the program controlling the other contraptions still open and waiting for input on a nearby panel. You accidentally woke Genji up first.  
  
“Don’t panic, don’t panic!” you told him.  
  
He was calmer than you expected. He whined quietly instead of yelling, but still writhed from the outright pain and soreness in various parts of his body.  
  
“Wait! I’ll figure this out…” you said, turning your attention back to the console.  
  
The program would only stop the devices from moving, and you had to pull them fully from Genji’s body yourself.  
  
“Okay, here we go…”  
  
You removed the tube from his abdomen no problem. Then you went to the mechanical toy in his ass. Genji’s hands flew up to cover his bare face.  
  
“Just…do it,” he said, voice shaking.  
  
You pulled on it steadily, not as slowly as you would have liked. You didn’t have that much time. The pained noise he made was difficult to hear, but the fleshlight needed to be done next.  
  
You grimaced at the red, mottled flesh under it, clearly having been worked beyond Genji’s comfort. The length itself contracted, evidently Genji was a grower. He hissed as it did so. It was quite painful. He rolled over awkwardly to put his feet down and promptly clattered to the floor, his body making an awful racket.  
  
“Oh, no,” you said to yourself quietly. He couldn’t walk.  
  
_Hey, hey. I need your help with this. Think we can lift this guy together?_  you thought at the dragon.  
  
_You already have my strength,_  it answered.  
  
That was enough for you. 


	2. Genji - Sensory Deprivation N

You sat on top of Genji, your thighs hugging his waist. Your favourite place to be. This time you were playing with blindfolds. His wrists, of course, were tied to the bedposts with silk scarves. It was his promise that he wouldn’t pull them free that kept him tied down. It wasn’t much of a stretch to add a scarf around his eyes, as well.

Genji was the most obedient man. You leaned forward to ghost your lips along his cheeks. They flushed, but he didn’t move. Didn’t crane his neck to return the affection.  
  
“Are you fine?”  
  
“Mmm. I’m hard.”  
  
You chuckled. “Already?”  
  
You pecked his cheeks, his soft scars under your lips. His own lips twitched.  
  
You pressed your mouth to his, proper. His hummed against you. Then he protested quietly when you pulled away.  
  
“Nuh-uh, no complaining.”  
  
“Sorry, Master,” he murmured.  
  
“It’s okay. I know you’re a whiny boy when we do this.”  
  
You ignored his huff with a smile and crawled backwards down his body. His hearing sensors were perked, listening for the bed creaking, the rustling of the sheets against your hands and knees. He wished he could feel your heat pass over his half-hard erection. Wanted to buck into you.  
  
His dick was a loose curve, begging to be brought to full-stiffness. A little on the short side and thick. You made your home between his knees. Your fingers traced the maroon synthetic muscles on his inner thighs. His substantial, strong thighs, that made your mouth water. His legs twitched beneath your touch. So sensitive.  
  
Your fingers finished their journey and ended up wrapped around his length. It filled out a little more in your hands. This was usually the time you would give him head, but you hesitated.  
  
Only, he couldn’t see and wondered why.  
  
“Master? I thought you were going to-”  
  
You interrupted him with a light smack to his thigh.  
  
“Sorry, Master.”  
  
Seems losing his sight has made him impatient. You hesitated again to see if he’d learned his lesson this time. He was a smart boy; he should have.  
  
Genji breathed deep breaths through his mouth but said nothing.  
  
You licked the dark pink head of his cock. Genji made a sound between a moan and a whine, then bit his lip, worried that he had been a bad boy.  
  
No noises made from pleasure are bad.  
  
You dove down, shoving as much as of his length into your mouth as you could. Genji cried out with his voice going up in pitch, suddenly assaulted with a surge of pleasure. You continued that assault with your mouth, sucking on his poor, sensitive flesh, and bobbing up and down his cock.  
  
His mouth formed a loose ‘o’, his lungs pumping out moans. His legs tensed, curling around your body on the mattress. His moans grew louder and louder.  
  
You pulled off his cock before he got too far. He pressed his lips together to cut off his whine. You moved onto his lap. It was time to test how long he could last inside you. 


	3. Genji/Hanzo - Crying N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU
> 
> Warnings: Possible shimadacest...??

You adopted the two cat hybrids as brothers. The staff at the shelter hesitated at that but agreed with you when you made the decision.  
  
Genji took an instant liking to your home, excited to be adopted. The only issue he had was trying to climb everything to find all the good hiding spots and perches. He also required regular trips to the prosthetics professionals who specialized in cybernetics. He was a special needs boy.  
  
His brother, Hanzo, preferred to lounge in your lap and watch Genji warily. He wasted no time asking to be groomed, or he groomed himself when you weren’t around. He was polite when he asked for grooming tools, but it was clear he was also going to require a fair amount of time and attention.

A week later, another issue cropped up. You saw why the shelter staff hesitated.  
  
Hanzo was grooming himself, as usual, and putting his hair into a man bun. It had to be just so. Sleek. No stray hairs sticking out. Genji attempted to help by using his rough tongue, perfecting for slicking down hair, to help groom his brother. Hanzo pushed him away and hissed. Genji brushed it off and came to headbutt you as a request for laptime. He was heavy, with all his metal parts, but you let him settle there, nonetheless.  
  
Genji kept trying to groom Hanzo. To cuddle him. To even just lay near his brother and purr. Hanzo got up and left to another room in the house each time.  
  
You were wracking your brain, trying to figure out a solution for this, for these two hybrids you didn’t know very well. Then their behaviour changed.  
  
They hid more often. You thought, well cats just hide, so perhaps they’ll come out. Then they didn’t sleep with you on the bed. Normally, they slept on either side of you. Occasionally elsewhere; it was really up to them. Their absence had begun to worry you when you a yowl woke you in the middle of the night.  
  
You got up immediately to check on your kitties, to make sure it wasn’t them. Sadly, you found Genji curled up in a ray of moonlight, trembling. You knelt down next to him.  
  
“Hey, Baby?” you asked gently, touching his side to get him to roll over and show you his belly. If his body was causing him pain, you wanted to know.  
  
He curled tighter, whimpering. A low growl sounded from elsewhere in the room.  
  
“Hanzo?” you asked, lifting your head to look around.  
  
He didn’t answer, so you turned your attention back to Genji. After some coaxing, he uncurled to reveal what he’d been protecting.  
  
He had, in his fist, his fully erect cock. His stroked it tentatively, his visor turned away from you, refusing to meet your eyes.  
  
Ahh.  
  
You closed your hand around his cool, cybernetic fingers, urging him to stroke harder. His grabbed your wrist.  
  
“You don’t have to,” he said.  
  
You took your hand away for now.  
  
You found Hanzo elsewhere, also hunched over a large tent in his pants, his needy cock beneath. He seethed, stubbornly refusing to touch it.  
  
You tried to talk him down.  
  
“Hey. Hanzo. You’re in a rut.”  
  
He nodded. Okay, you were getting somewhere.  
  
“You need to take care of it, don’t you?”  
  
He shook his head furiously, shut his eyes, and pressed his face into the carpet. You sat down on the floor some distance between them, trying to figure out again what you were supposed to do. They were refusing your help, and you hoped it wasn’t because they thought you were going to take them back to the shelter just for getting their ruts at the same time. You had a pair of prideful boys on your hands.  
  
A loud sob shook Hanzo’s body. His tail flailed unhappily behind him.  
  
“Okay, here’s what I’m going to do,” you announced to them. “I’m going back to bed. I’m going to be naked and willing. If you want help taking care of your problem, come join me.”  
  
You only had to wait a few minutes before your boys showed up to climb into bed.  
  
They started out rutting against each thigh, sorely needing that first orgasm to clear their minds and get some relief. They started round two by fussing over who got to enter you first.  
  
“Behave,” you warned. “or you both can get out.”  
  
You were stuffed with, and covered in, their cum before the night was over. You left them in the bed the next morning, the two of them snuggled up to sleep in.


	4. Widowmaker - Feet F

Amelie mock gasped. “Did that sting?”

Yes, it did. The black, sandal heel on the bottom of her foot felt like a gouge into your soft skin. Soft, from her buttering your skin with lotion and salves after the last session.

She had just one shoe on the middle of your back and pressed it down once. Testing. You lay on the floor, of course. Only the floor was fitting for such a naughty girl. You dug your fingernails into the carpet at the heel cutting gently into your skin.

Amelie put her weight on her foot to left the other off the floor. You groaned quietly, some of the air being pushed out of your lungs. You could still breath easily, however. The toe of the strappy heel hovered delicately in the air. The sniper’s side curved inward prettily, stopped at her waist, and flared out in shape of her hips. She held all these parts perfectly still and graceful, as if mid-step in a dance.

She didn’t lift her arms above her head, though. She stared, unblinking and uncaring down at your naked body with her yellow eyes. You, the naughty one, in sharp pain.

Not that she cared. And that’s what made your clit pulse. You wouldn’t have minded if she pushed the toe of her shoe into your pussy, but she wouldn’t. The shoes cost too much, she said.

“I don’t know why you enjoy this. I suppose that makes you more pathetic,” she said with a deceptively pleased lilt.

She wasn’t pleased; she was amused. A tiny smile curved her lips. It was something you lived to see, because it was so rare. But you couldn’t see it right now. Still, were high on being beneath her feet. At your countess’s mercy.

Amelie muttered to herself in French, purposefully so you couldn’t understand, disappointment dragging her tone down. Suddenly, she lowered the other shoe onto your back. She towered, rigid-backed, over your prone form, claiming you anew after your transgression. She lifted the glass of wine into the air before her, swirling the liquid. She ignored your presence to sniff the aroma that met her delicate little nose. Treated like the dirt on the floor you were, your thoughts trailed off pleasantly.

Amelie rocked back on her heels, making them cut into you again. They were going to leave red marks in your skin, and you loved that. Because she was going to smooth lotion on your back after, with as much love as she could muster in her cold hands. She purred to you praising words while she did so. It was amazing how caring she could be, for a literal cold-blooded killer.


	5. Reinhardt/Hanzo - Sadomasochism/Masochism F

“You sure that doesn’t hurt?” you ask Reinhardt.  
  
“Of course it hurts!”  
  
He continued to hobble awkwardly past you and go about his business.  
  
“Mistress?” Hanzo called. He was bent over, standing in the kitchen doorway. “How much sugar did you want in your coffee, again?”  
  
“A lot,” you called back.  
  
Hanzo turned around to go also hobble into the kitchen. The large bell attached to his thick, leather collar jingle as he shuffled his feet. It was comical, how he kept his chin high in pride, despite his curved back.  
  
Both of your slaves were wearing their humblers. Both were butt-naked and wearing their favourite collars. Sometimes, these proud men got into a competition. They thought they were being subtle, pretending the extreme discomfort was nothing. They weren’t. It was delightfully amusing, so you lounged on the couch, watching them clean and make you food.  
  
Reinhardt shuffled past again, sweeping the floor as he could with his massive ballsack stretched and tucked behind his upper thighs.  
  
“You sure?” you asked again.  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
  
Before he got too far, you swung low, slapping his scrotum. He gave an “Oof,” but stubbornly kept sweeping.  
  
Alright, then.  
  
Hanzo hobbled over to bring you your coffee, his bell bouncing prettily. He placed on the mug on the side table.  
  
“Hanzo. Stir my coffee some more, please,” you said, before he could turn around to leave.  
  
Hanzo squared his shoulders. Then he stuck his pointer finger into the scalding-hot coffee. He stirs it around in a slow circle, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.  
  
“Thank you, Babe,” you said, signalling him to stop.  
  
The two silly men were still silently insisting that they were fine, even after many more drive-by slaps from you to make sure. They even endured several clothespins decorating their wrinkly skin. Come bedtime, you had them kneel next to the bed and took the humblers off them. One of them demurely suggested that he could sleep in one, and that started the other chiming in, claiming he could, too.  
  
You weren’t having it. You said the next one to utter another word wouldn’t get to cum for a month.


	6. Hanzo/Genji - Praise Kink F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 2. Reader is now dfab.

Genji rested his open hand on your stomach. Your skin had long since heated the small parts that made his hand. He was also heated from within. His rut burned hot at his core. A finger on his other hand explored inside you, swirling and stretching at your entrance.  
  
“You’re a good kitty; a good boy.”  
  
Hanzo growled and nipped at your earlobe.  
  
“Both of you,” you amended.  
  
You relaxed your legs open further for Genji and pulled Hanzo closer. He bit harder on the downy-soft flesh of your ear. Genji bit his lip at the sight of your delicious pussy and his cock begging to be inside it. His tail curled impatiently at his side. Hanzo’s hand explored down your naked side and up over your stomach.  
  
“My pretty boys,” you said, pausing to kiss Hanzo on the forehead. “My strong boys.”  
  
The blown look in Hanzo’s dark eyes almost had you rolling over and shoving his cock in your cunt. But Genji was going first. He came to the room first.  
  
“Your fingers feel great, Genji,” you sighed, as he added a second.  
  
Your slick walls relaxed around his pumping fingers, desiring something thicker. Hanzo engulfed as much of one of your breasts in his large hand to squeeze. Genji flicked his thumb at your clit tentatively.  
  
“That’s good, Baby.”  
  
Your praise encouraged Genji to press his thumb on your clit instead of flick. You let Genji work up to bucking your hips.  
  
“I knew you remembered how to do this. Such a skillful boy.”  
  
A small smile joined Genji’s hazy, brown eyes. Your encouraging words brought out the confidence that having cybernetics had stripped away. He had been waiting for someone to say it was okay, to give permission. Hanzo needed less permission. You saying the word, and he was putting firm, needy hands on you. He currently pinched and flicked your nipple between his finger and thumb. He also purred, sucking at your neck.  
  
Genji tickled the swollen node inside you.  
  
“Are you ready, Master?” 


	7. Genji - Sex Work F

Genji noticed your tendency to disappear for a couple of hours after an away mission was complete. He couldn’t fathom what you were doing. He could understand a need to for isolation, but his gut told him different.

He followed you, an easy task. The building he saw you enter surprised him. You just didn’t seem the type. Though you smiled often, you listened more than you spoke and were an obedient junior agent. He saw you walk into a strip joint and, not long after, get on stage.

It was also an easy task for him to get into the club without being noticed. He crept along the ceiling supports, his green lights dark, to get a better view of you dancing. He stopped not quite above you, perched.

Your act was opposite of your day-to-day personality, minus the lack of talking, of course. You were good. You had a myriad of moves to wow your audience, probably picked up from watching other women in the clubs around the world. He noticed you favoured showing off your flexibility, performing all the kinds of splits. And you teased quite a bit. He watched you rip off your red, heart-shaped nipple pasties and throw them at the onlookers with an alluring smile.

Genji followed you back to the Orca to make sure you were safe. He slipped ahead of you to make it look like he’d always been waiting in the dropship.

He quickly worked up the courage to appear next to you on the way to one of your performances.

“You don’t have to do this. So, why?”

You jumped half a foot off the ground at the sudden sound of his voice.

“Genji! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” he said, bowing slightly. “I just want to know why.”

You brushed some stray hair behind your ear.

“Overwatch needs the money. I’m good at it. I don’t mind.”

“I just…”

You tilted your head and blinked.

“Trying to save me?”

“No, I just…”

He shook his head and put his palm to the face of his visor.

“I’m not angry,” you said. “I just didn’t expect this from you. From Hanzo, maybe. Not you.”

Genji inhaled audibly through his visor to speak again. It slightly echoed. You grabbed the sides of his helm and dragged him close. Touching your nose to the metal. He knew you were close enough to see his eyes. The metal beneath the glass hid his blush, though.

“Stop,” you told him.

You let go, and he practically leapt back.

“Something wrong?” you asked.

“No, I…”

You don’t know why Genji was acting so shy. He straightened up quickly, though and pushed his shoulders back, looking more like himself.

“I’ll walk you,” he said firmly.

You turned, and he fell in step next to you.

“You’re a good guy. Better than me, maybe.”

You know some people still looked down on dancers like you. Genji replied with something surprising.

“You would not say that if you knew how many lives I’ve snuffed out.”

A heavy stone replaced your heart at that. “Oh.”

A few awkward seconds went by.

“It has helped learn the value of a life.”

You looked at him. “You value my life, Genji?”

“I do.”

The stone in your chest felt much lighter. You took his hand.

“Thank you.”


	8. Genji - Bondage F

****“Awake, Slave?”  
  
A voice with a soft volume, but an edge to its tone, brought you to better awareness.  
  
Genji nudged at your shoulder with his foot.  
  
“You need to provide your services,” his voice grew louder as he descended onto one knee beside you, “to your master.”

The cloth gag in your mouth meant you didn’t have to answer with the proper words. With proper respect. You lifted your cheek from the rug, then let it back down. Genji was walking around your body to near your hips.  
  
He lifted a foot and let it rest on your ass cheek, near where your hands were tied behind your back. His applied more pressure, pressing the green knobs on the bottom of his feet into the thick flesh. You twitched your muscles, the knobs causing discomfort.  
  
“Fine. I won’t,” Genji said, disappointed.  
  
“Still,” he mused, “you are only worthy of being at my feet.”  
  
They appeared in front of your nose.  
  
“Kiss them.”  
  
He can’t be serious.  
  
Yet, you did. You worked your lips around the gag and reached them out to give his grey ‘toes’ a tentative kiss. What dirt you were, on the floor. You lay waiting for your master’s next order, a warm haze settling on your mind.  
  
“Again.”  
  
And so you did. He could have ordered you forty times to kiss his feet, and you would have mindlessly obeyed. Applied your lips all over the front where the cute little cleft was.  
  
“Let’s see if you will go farther…”  
  
Genji had you suck on his artificial 'toes.’ When he pulled his foot away, a string of saliva was attached. You whipped your tongue out to lick it clean.  
  
Genji chuckled. “You are dirty.” He crouched next to you again to whisper. “But you like it that way, don’t you?”  
  
His words turned you on and made you feel sick at the same time. Yet, you were excited when he stepped between your legs and nudged them apart with his feet.  
  
You closed your eyes and sighed. He was petting your sensitive entrance with the toe of his foot. It felt so good that you could ignore the sick feeling. Your cunt lubed itself quickly. You heard the lewdness of his stimulations and tensed up around his toes.  
  
“Slave,” he warned.  
  
Genji was about to scold you, but hearing him speak to you at all was enough for you to be more at ease. You relaxed around his intrusion. He resumed the petting.  
  
“You are doing well.”  
  
Genji sounded pleased with you, and it when to your head. Without using it, you rocked your hips back against his foot, seeking more of the sensation.  
  
“Ahhhhh,” the air escaped his lungs as a lustful sigh. His modesty plate thunked to the floor. “You are such a good slave. I deem you worthy of my cock.”  
  
Sadly, Genji took his foot away. It was soaked with your wetness. Genji knelt between your legs. He pulled your hips up into position. He gave himself a few quick strokes at you laying there, just for him to use.  
  
Genji gave short thrusts into your needy cunt, working his way inside.  
  
“Do I give you purpose, My Toy?” He exhaled, your soft and warm heat engulfing his cock in the best way. “You exist just to please me, don’t you?”  
  
You groaned, feeling complete while filled by your master. Genji started slow for a few thrusts, then picked up speed. The lewd sounds were louder now.  You clenched around his cock at hearing them.  
  
“You…please me…”  
  
Genji’s voice was strained, breathy. He was speeding towards his end. His hands hit the rug on either side of you. He rutted into you hard, his body curved over yours. You screamed moans into the gag, soaking it with drool.  
  
Genji took a hand off the rug and slipped it under to ravage your clit, forcing you to cum with him. He swore to himself as your cunt squeezed his cock rapidly.  
  
He sat up and pulled out. Fingers spread your cheeks to let him see you stuffed with his cum.  
  
“Hey. Hey,” Genji said softly. He caressed all the skin he could reach. “Are you alright?”  
  
You hummed long and half-heartedly, totally spent and sweaty. He laughed at your sorry state and rose to free you and take care of you.


	9. Soldier76 - Bondage N

“This is for your own good. Don’t resist,” the man known as Soldier 76 growled at you.  
  
You hadn’t been causing  _that_  much trouble. Yet, he pushed you against a wall and cuffed you. The cuffs were noticeably old, with scratches and nicks all over them. Yet, they held. And really, you didn’t mind so much. For all the soldier pretended to be a tough nut and sounded like someone took sandpaper to his vocal cords, you had a gut feeling that you were in safe hands.  
  
You fidgeted impatiently, wishing those hands would touch you more than they already had. Roughly, with lots of manhandling. You let your head fall back against the wall you were sitting against to stare blankly back at him.  
  
“C'mon, you have to eat.”  
  
The man was trying to feed you what tasted like a field ration. You never had one of those, but it  _looked_  like one. It was bar-shaped and bland. Soldier gave up after a short while.  
  
He grunted and ate the bar himself. “Suit yourself.”  
  
“You got anything else?” The words felt insolent as they left your mouth, but you couldn’t help it.  
  
Soldier 76 crushed the wrapper in his gloved hand and stormed off, his boots crunching on the dirty floor of the abandoned warehouse. Now you’d done it. He wasn’t going to feed you now.  
  
You considered the grey walls and the discarded broken omnic parts strewn about until the soldier came back. He shut the door behind him quietly. He carried a single-serving yogourt cup, which looked comically small in his man-sized man. His boots scuffed the floor as he fell into a relaxed seated position.  
  
“Good enough for you, Princess?”  
  
What sexy sass.  
  
“It’ll do.”  
  
The roughened man produced a plastic spoon from a pants pocket. You let him feed you with said spoon. The yogourt was peach-flavoured. He fed you carefully and patiently, like he had to have done this before. For a child or an elder. You swiped your tongue along your lips, finding them already clean.  
  
“I’m gonna find you a safe place and then we’ll part ways,” he said, stuffing the garbage in his pocket to discard later.  
  
“No.” How dare he decide for you?  
  
The soldier leaned closer with squinted eyes. You trembled with a thrill. He was trying to intimidate you.  
  
He let the dramatic pause go on too long. You had gathered courage already to spring forward and smush your lips to his. His hand stopped mid-way to your throat, from his reflex to push you back. He tore himself from you, instead. He grumbled and stormed out again, leaving you wondering what he would return with this time. 


	10. Reaper - Pet Play N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid Au. Gabe is a German Shepherd.

Gabriel Reyes was going to be a tough one. He was going to require a lot of patience compassion. So you were told, but you adopted him, anyway. He needed an owner, and you needed a companion.  
  
He came with glaring, blood-shot eyes and a muzzle with a worn, white skull decorating the front. A parting gift from the previous owner. Seems they tried to make him into a guard dog. And he relished the job a little too much.  
  
You took him home and explained that you would take the muzzle off when he proved he wasn’t a danger to you.

  
The first week passed by uneventfully. Gabriel spent most of his time sleeping at your feet while you were home. He ate his food without any sign of worrying you would take it away.  
  
You took him out with you, to the coffee shop, to grocery shopping. All your chores for the week. Gabriel was at your side the whole way. He followed really closely. People were giving you funny looks and giving you lots of space.  
  
A few weeks later, and you figured out it was because Gabriel had been glaring at anyone who he thought came too close to you. The muzzle and black clothes you hadn’t replaced yet probably didn’t help.  
  
He hadn’t done anything to hurt anyone just yet, but you still wanted to say something. He was conveniently still sticking to your side at all hours.  
  
“Hey, Gabriel.”  
  
He hummed in acknowledgement, but it sounded more like a grumble.  
  
“I want to talk to you about how bristly you’re being towards other people.”  
  
His full attention snapped to you. His ears stood, facing your direction.  
  
“I have to keep you safe,” he preemptively started to argue with that gravelly voice you’d grown fond of. “You don’t under-”  
  
“Gabriel, stop.”  
  
His mouth shut. His tall ears flicked back momentarily.  
  
“You’re not a guard dog.” You said it again, more firmly this time. “You’re  _not_ a guard dog.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“This is a nice neighbourhood. I’m not in any danger.”  
  
Gabriel’s eyes went to the front door and back. He seemed to be taking in what you said.  
  
Then he sat.  
  
You let him stew in what you said and went to the kitchen. His eyes followed you as you walked. You thought you heard his tail thump on the floor. When you turned around, he was staring blankly at you.  
  
You breathed a sigh of relief inwardly when the next week was better. People still glanced at your hybrid, but it was for his resting bitch face. You removed his muzzle then.  
  
Gabriel was happier almost overnight. He kept the lovely, dark voice and even sassed you with it. Told you more about his past. You were starting to feel like you got that companion you wanted.  
  
The sass evolved into flirting when you started to give back what he was dishing out. You were nose-to-nose on the sofa, giving each other shit, when he decided to do something about the tension. He was on the floor below you, like an obedient pup, so he jumped up and pressed you into the cushions.  
  
“You starting something you can finish?”  
  
This was the moment you both were waiting for. He had come a long way since you first took him home. All you wanted was for him to like and trust you as an owner, and you got more. But as owner, it had to be on your terms.  
  
“That’s for me to decide,” you said.  
  
He growled and rocked his hips against you, kindling the desire between you.  
  
“True,” he admitted. He wasn’t the master here.  
  
“On the floor.”  
  
After looking like he was about to argue, he left the space between your legs and lay on the floor in front of you. You immediately felt the loss of his body heat and the presence of his large, strong body. You got off the couch to stand over his body. His tail wagged a few times at your gaze on him.  
  
The outline of his erection was tucked upwards. You lowered yourself onto it.  
  
“That’s more like it,” he said, resting hands on your hips.  
  
You smacked them away. He hummed, his cock twitching against you. You rewarded his excitement by rubbing against his cock. Gabriel slack-jaw moaned, like he hadn’t been touched in years. You rocked harder.  
  
“That feels good,” he purred. “Now why don’t we move on to the main event?”  
  
“Shhhh, not this time.”  
  
He kept his mouth firmly shut, muffling his gravely and deep moans and grunts. He kept his fingers dug into the carpet to keep from touching you like you commanded. The way his cock twitched rapidly against your heat just before you brought him to orgasm felt amazing.  
  
His ears flattened as he came inside his clothes, a wet spot spreading across his stomach. You ran your hand up above the cum-stain, his chest rising and falling with his pants.  
  
“Go bathe yourself, Puppy. Then come to bed.”  
  
You went to bed, and your good boy joined you. You drifted off nice and warm, with the light scent of wet dog.


	11. Genji/Hanzo/McCree - Gags F

You did not appreciate being gagged. And with one of your own scarves, too. It was easy to forget that Hanzo was creative like that. Devilish, like his brother. He wore a faint smile as he left you there, but it was obnoxious enough to you.  
  
You didn’t mind being tied to the chair. Arms bound behind you, and your ankles bound to the chair legs. It was not being able to speak your wants that frustrated you.

Genji started the sweet torture first. His cool fingers tickled up your sides. He traced invisible shapes from your middle to your chest with his fingertips, pointedly avoiding your breasts. Made them faintly ache to be touched, too. Then he left.  
  
Jesse came by next. He stood with disinterest in his posture and on his face. He went through half a cigarillo, just admiring your needy expression from afar. Too far. His body was hot compared to Genji, and you needed the heat. He didn’t touch you. Oh, he touched himself, though. He put one boot on the chair next to your knee and jerked his thick cock in your face, not letting you touch. He watched you watch his hand, him pumping himself rough and fast, showing you what you weren’t getting. He wiped his cum off on you with one sloppy swipe on your stomach.  
  
That pissed you off, and you glared and struggled. He chuckled, his eyes crinkling, and left, too.  
  
Genji came back, this time with a vibrator. You watched him warily. He slipped it inside your cunt, which had begun to stain the chair with a small patch of slick. He held the vibrator against your front walls and turned it on to a high setting, making you jerk and arch. You rode the stimulation with rolling hips. The vibrator stopped just before you came.  
  
You screamed behind the gag, trying to tear yourself from the constraints.  
  
“You would not be here in this predicament if you weren’t such a brat,” Genji told you.  
  
He left the toy you inside you and took the remote with him.  
  
“They never clean up after themselves,” came Hanzo’s clear, deep voice ten minutes later.  
  
He cleaned you up gently, wiping off the dried cum with a warm, wet cloth. He removed the toy from your cunt, noting your needy expression as he did so. Your cunt clutched at nothing.  
  
Hanzo wasn’t going to be the one who was going to take pity on you. He did cut the rope binding your ankles to the chair. He lifted your open legs to sit under you. He reached between you to pull his pants down to reveal his cock. Your cunt flexed again at where this was going.  
  
Hanzo bounced you on his cock without mercy, your head thrown back and your legs flailing the entire time. Hanzo was chasing his own end without regard to yours. Genji may have used a toy on you, but Hanzo was using you as his toy. He put his hand to your throat. Not to choke, he just liked to hold you to his lap. He gritted his teeth and grunted, driving into you with short thrusts. As soon as your legs stiffened at his sides, he sped up just a bit more. A crescendo of moans, and he came, a powerful spurt of his cum shooting up into you.  
  
He left you limp and spent. Hanzo didn’t clean you up, because he loved to see the evidence of his claim on you drooling out of your punished cunt onto the chair.  
  
“Let me add to that,” Jesse purred, the words announcing his return.  
  
You eyed him from beneath your sweaty hair on your forehead. You were tired but wired all the same. Your lower belly ached so badly for release.  
  
Jesse didn’t free you from the chair like you were hoping.  
  
“Warm me up a bit, please,” he said, holding his half-hard cock in one hand.  
  
With the other, he made space between your lips and the gag to slip it in. You sealed your mouth around it. He drew his hips back and then thrust in slowly, considerately.  
  
“So tight…that I think I might just…”  
  
Jesse changed his mind on fucking your properly and fucked your face instead. He held your head in place with a gentle grip on your hair and used your mouth. Drool leaked all over your chin. He panted above you.  
  
“Aw yeah, aw yeah, aw yeah,” he chanted softly.  
  
He pulled out at the last second to let his cum land between your legs, on top of Hanzo’s mess. Some of it dripped down your clit, making you whine pathetically. No one would let you cum!  
  
The three of them watched you dozing. They stood in the next room with your back to them.  
  
“What did you do to her?” Genji asked.  
  
“Nothing you would not have done,” Hanzo said.  
  
Genji laughed. It was true.  
  
“Go make her beg you to stop,” said Jesse.  
  
“Will do,” said Genji.  
  
Genji walked into the room, removing his crotch plate. His synthetic cock revealed itself. You were going to get to cum, alright. You were going to cum until you wanted to beg Genji to stop, but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t hear you behind the gag. 


	12. Genji - Choking F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Reader death

You needed something, and you knew you could get it from Genji. You drew him to your room. He thought you needed a quick fuck, to blow off steam, like he did.  
  
The Blackwatch agent, and ninja, was really getting into it when you pulled his hands to your neck. He searched your eyes for confirmation, his eyes flitting between them. You stared back, hard, and wrapped your legs around his waist. He bit his lip, returned the glare, and squeezed with his human hand. Your lips parted reflexively as you drew in more air to keep it flowing. His pace, momentarily slowed, picked up again. The bed resumed rocking, and together with the heavy breathing, made a kind of lewd music setting the mood.  
  
“I didn’t realize you were into this,” he said. “You don’t look the type.”  
  
You nodded, the movement partially hindered by his grip.  
  
Hips slammed into your rear, stinging slaps and the clacks of Genji’s wires against his upper back. He growled, and slammed against you harder, pushing you an inch across the bed with each thrust. His fingers closed tighter around your neck, just like you wanted. You were going to get just what you wanted. To go out yelling, “fuck,” on the end of his dick.  
  
Your mouth opened wide, gasping for air and Genji’s cock pushing pants from your lungs. Your tongue rolled out of your mouth. Genji smirked and leaned down to suck on your tongue, his soft lips pulling on the slick muscle. Then he sat back again. Sweat pooled between you on the bed, soaking the sheets. His fingers slipped against your flesh with it, his grip weakening.  
  
Your hand flew up to hold it in place.  
  
“Harder,” you rasped.  
  
Your voice didn’t sound like yours. Another’s voice asked for him to choke the life out of you. Genji’s eyes hardened. When before you could see the intoxicating lust in them, now they were blank. He boarded the windows to his soul, the look he wore just before a kill.  
  
His fingers and thumb pressed harder into the sides of your neck. Your vision shrank, the edges closing in, darkening. In the back of your mind, Genji kept thrusting deep into you. He was a muddle of blurry shapes. Your lips twitched, feeble attempts to ask him not to stop. You used all your remaining strength to hold his hand in place around your neck. The five-fingered anchor sinking you down into the oblivion that beckoned.  
  
You finally seized against the bed. Genji let his eyes roll back, revelling in that he could still satisfy someone, even with this body. He got his release, and you got yours, your soul leaving your body.

He searched your eyes again. He found nothing and began shaking your body in a panic. Still no response, so he shook harder. He yelled for help, fat tears streamed down his cheeks.


	13. Hanzo - Human Furniture N

Your human footstool, Hanzo Shimada, was getting miffed after a half hour of serving you. He kept still, but he trembled with indignance. You smiled.  
  
“We’re not done.”  
  
“Have pity on your elder,” he muttered.

  
You scoffed. That was pretty much whining for him. You wished you could see the indignance on his face under his loose hair. It shined orange in the light of the fireplace beyond his bent figure. It was just a bit messy, so like him to have hair that was never  _truly_  messy.  
  
“You’re not that old,” you said, tapping your heel.  
  
His back felt hard. Your poor pet was stressed, as usual. His muscles were tense all along his back. So when you dug your heels into the firm flesh between his ribs, he moaned. He closed his mouth, and you kept rubbing at his back. He hummed deeply over and over, his head sagging. His body gently rocked with your efforts until your thighs got tired.  
  
Hanzo was considerably more relaxed by the time you were done. You took your feet off his back, and he made the softest of grunts.  
  
“What’s wrong, My Dragon,” you cooed.  
  
You felt down his side with your toes, then underneath to his chest. He hummed when you got his nipple.  
  
“Do you like that?”  
  
He grunted again. You took his stiff nipple between your big toe and second toe.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I like it.” He said it quicker this time.  
  
You gave him the merest of tugs. He rewarded you with a deep keen. It was then that you noticed his thick erection, filled out and waiting.  
  
“Roll over.”  
  
He did so, his stomach rising and falling with deep breaths. You put the bottom of your feet to his stomach just to feel the softness before moving on.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
You put your feet to his cock. Rubbed them up and down his shaft. You watched his face as you did so. His expression betrayed him.  
  
“Do you want me to not stop?” you asked.  
  
“Yes,” he said, his hot, sensitive flesh bobbing between the sides of your feet.  
  
“Then say it.”  
  
He stubbornly puffed under the stimulation of your soft soles.  
  
“Say it!”  
  
“Don’t…don’t stop,” he said, the last word coming out broken. 


	14. McCree - Collaring N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU. Reader is the hybrid.

“No!” you shouted.  
  
“C'mon,” your new owner, Jesse said. “It’s fer your own good.”  
  
Jesse McCree had you caged against the floor of your new home. He straddled your waist, without actually applying pressure. Being gentle, but firm. You kept your hands around your neck, blocking his attempts to put a collar around your neck. It was leather, the colour matching his favourite chaps.  
  
The sentiment was lost on you, who wanted freedom. You kicked your legs against the floor and bucked. Jesse oof’d as your stomach bumped his crotch.  
  
“I only want to take care ah you,” he insisted.  
  
“I don’t want to be taken care of!”  
  
You shook your head wildly. Wiggling onto your side, you put your forearms to the tile and start scrambling.  
  
“C'mon now, you’re not a worm…!”  
  
You got a couple feet away before he grabbed your waist. He slid you back towards him. Your shirt rode up, and you squeaked on the cold tile. Jesse put his knee to your back, along with some of his weight. Your whole front was pressed to the ground. Your adrenaline spiked, and you thrashed.  
  
Jesse was considered a fantastic shot for a reason, though. He predicted your movements before you made them and took a shot. Your movements died down when you felt the soft underside of the leather hugging your neck.  
  
“Let me know if that’s too tight for ya,” he said, standing up.  
  
You stared at his boots as he walked away from you, wondering if you could really get away from this one. 


	15. Genji - Collaring N

“I am going to make you mine,” Genji said.  
  
“I’m already yours,” you said sleepily. Contentedly.  
  
Your legs relaxed open and fell to the bed from his waist. If Genji was a cat, he’d purr smugly. His cybernetics whined quietly as he bent down kiss up your neck and place a kiss on your cheek with a soft smacking sound. His lips tickled up your skin, little bursts of happiness mirrored inside.  
  
He continued to rain kisses all over your face and neck, making you giggle and squirm. He was supremely happy with the heavenly haze he put you in. He had made love to you until he coaxed your body to its peak and watched you light up with pleasure.  
  
Then he chose to stick close until you will inevitably come down from your high. You were safe and emotionally anchored with your master, so close. You put your hand to his bicep and held on.  
  
Genii smiled and rolled over to your side and continued to gaze at you with his warm, brown eyes. You plastered yourself to his side out of habit, tucking your knee up across him.  
  
“So needy,” he murmured.  
  
He stretched a hand towards the bedside table, seeking your present. It was with some trepidation that he took the thin strip of black leather in his metal fingers. You wouldn’t refuse. He had no reason to worry.  
  
“I have something for you.”  
  
A smile overtook your face.  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“Yes,” he replied, pressing another kiss to your forehead.  
  
You stretched your neck, offering it up for the collar. Once it was hugging your skin–and you tugged on it to check it wasn’t too tight–you instantly felt safer. Relief. You had found a place you belonged. You curled tighter against the solid presence of Genji’s body. His hand was a comforting weight on your back. 


	16. Hanzo - Role Reversal N

Usually, Hanzo would be the one who was getting you out of trouble. An arrow usually sprouted from your foe’s neck just before he fatally shot you. Then Hanzo would scold you for letting it get that bad.

Him being an Overwatch agent was a thorn in your side, but at least you were alive. You never thanked him in the moment–did he fucking deserve it with that attitude?!–but you were later. When you drifted to sleep, thankful you  _could_  sleep.

This time, someone else’s arrow ironically found itself buried in Hanzo’s side. The way it jutted out, and the blood flowing out of the wound, was alarming. You remembered your first aid and bandaged around the arrow,  _not_  pulling it out.

Hanzo lay on the ground. What you gave him for the pain knocked him out. He wailed quietly whenever something you did hurt, but he was quiet mostly.

Maybe it was the blood loss, because suddenly Hanzo flew up into a sitting position like a puppet brought to life. He cried out indignantly, angry that he was in pain and not knowing why or remembering.

“Knock it off!” you loudly whispered.

You forced him down by the shoulders. He was weak enough at the moment that you could. God knows the man was stronger than you. He couldn’t be making a fuss right now, when enemies could be around the corner. Pulsefire could be heard in the distance. Far enough away that you weren’t worried. /If/ he stayed quiet.

Maybe he had a bad reaction to the pain medication, because he refused to stay down. His hands batted at you, trying to keep you off him. He mumbled angrily. It was maddening. He knew better. If only he was in the right mind.

Eventually, you lost your temper and climbed on top of him to use your weight to your advantage. Hanzo took your hand clamped down on his mouth as the right time to wrestle.

Really, it wasn’t.

He grappled with you, his hand on your wrist and another around your waist. He was trying to flip the both of you, but he was weaker for the moment. He a very rude thing next. He bit your hand.

“Ow!” you cried out and sat back.

Right onto his raging erection. As if this couldn’t get any more ridiculous.

He took advantage of your surprise and did flip you this time. He pinned your hips down with his bulge against your sex. By the look in his eyes, he was far away, taken there was by lust. But this was not the time.

“No!” you shouted, abandoning caution.

A rapist, Hanzo was not. He looked kicked in the puppy. Then he flopped down next to you onto his back.

“Why?” he asked weakly.

You face-palmed, wishing rescue would hurry up.


	17. Genji - Cock Warming F

You were the kind of tired, yet horny, where you wanted some dick, but didn’t want to go through the whole activity of sex. Genji couldn’t resist you wanting his dick, either. He was supposed to be meditating. It was important that he keep up the habit.  
  
Some begging with your eyes, and Genji easily relented. He acted like he was doing you a favour, but you know he’d love you to keep his cock warm. He sat you on his lap, with your back on a pile of pillows. His legs crossed beneath your butt.  
  
You lay back with your legs open. Genji’s cocked was tucked inside, joined to your love at your most intimate parts. By all appearances, you were ready to get fucked, but you lacked the energy. He inched his seat back and forth, getting comfortable. You let out a pleased moan at the gentle tugging at your entrance.  
  
“You have to be a good girl,” he said, waving the two fingers sprouting from his fist at you. “Don’t move.”  
  
You could hear it in his voice that he knew you wouldn’t keep still, and that it was funny already to him. Just having his thickness inside you, pushing your walls outward, filling you up, it was building the heat down inside for you. You needed just a little movement. Just a little, but you didn’t dare even wiggle in case Genji took away his cock. Your inner muscles squeezed his cock almost of their own accord.  
  
“Ah,” Genji scolded, opening an eye.  
  
As if he wasn’t enjoying it, too. You squeezed him again just to be contrary.  
  
Genji gazed down at you, in your defiant and horny state. “I can see this was not going to work.”  
  
He put a hand to your stomach and pulled his half-hard cock out. Too quickly, to your protesting cry of his name. It didn’t hurt, but you felt like you’d been revved like a lawnmower.  
  
“Sorry,” he murmured. He put both hands on you. “Just let me,” he maneuvered you onto your side and lay behind you, “move you….”  
  
You lay there, waiting for him to figure himself out. He lifted your leg and thrusted his cock into your cunt with several movements. It was stiff enough for him to work it in. You whined, arching against him, getting the stimulation you wanted.  
  
“Don’t get too excited.”  
  
Genji closed an arm around your body and pulled you closer. His breath warmed your neck. You were snug and safe in your love’s arms, but teased by his stillness.  
  
“But, Baby,” you whined.  
  
“Sleep,” he told you.  
  
 _Fine,_  you thought, but not really annoyed.  
  
You both went quiet. You amused yourself by squeezed down on his cock and feeling its hardness fluctuate within you. You did this for a while, humming to yourself. Genji was enjoying himself, the gentle hugging of your sex around his cock. But every time he started dropping to sleep, you jarred him awake.  
  
“Let me sleep!” Genji suddenly groaned. 


	18. Reinhardt - Hotdogging F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more sub!Reinhardt imo!

“Up, Baby, up!” you ordered, tapping the underside of Reinhardt’s butt cheek.

He corrected the position of his rear, it rising higher in the air. You could see from behind that his enormous package hung between his legs. A good boy keeps his cock on display for his mistress. You grasped your strapon and stroked it, as if you could feel it. Your hand was between his thighs then, tugging on his cock and his balls, like you were milking a cow. You didn’t want any milk from this cock just yet. Not yet. You didn’t put his dick away in a cage for two weeks just to let him cum without some fun on the way.

“Such a good man,” you praised. “Not once did you touch yourself, hmm?”

“No, Mistress,” he was quick to answer. He lived for the purr of your voice when you were pleased with him.

“I just love hearing you say that.” Your voice was seductively-fragranced honey in his ear. “Call me that again.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He grunted softly at each touch, especially to his cock. You barely got your hand around the whole thing, but he felt it all the same. His white hair stuck out in all directions in cute little spikes. His good eye was glazed and lips parted. You held complete sway over this man, twice your size…or more. His meaty ass looked so juicy, you just had to slide the strapon between them. It was perfect, how it fit between the two little mountains of muscle. You moved your hips up and down, admiring the lovely slide.

“What if I just did this to you, My Pet? Maybe you don’t need to cum tonight.”

The poor, neglected man could not stand the teasing. He backed up into the dildo, whining–as much as his deep voice really could. “Mistress, please. Have pity,” he begged, the last two words he forced from his lungs. Like a dying man, needing your cock pounding his ass to continue living.

Your firm hand bounced off his left cheek. His cock jumped at the slapping sound.

“This is your last warning before I put my dick away, and you get none,” you said.

“How could you be so cruel?” he whispered, almost to himself.

This was the good stuff, that tortured plea. Seeing the formidable, honourable, man hunched and prostrate as much as his frame would allow. He may be trying to convince you to give him some slack, but it made you just want to turn it up a notch just to see what would happen.

You stood up on your knees and draped your body on his back. You growled in your throat, revelling in the warmth of his body and the pretty scars that cut across his back. Evidence of his eager participation in honourable battles. The strapon was still between his cheeks, but this time pointed downward. You made humping-movements, the head of the dildo sliding downward and poking his scrotum. Still teasing.

Reinhardt whimpered, feeling it was going to be a long night.


	19. Hanzo - Food Play N

Hanzo had to have a few drinks before he felt comfortable enough to do this, but he did it! He was proud and yet embarrassed.

You arrived home to find Hanzo with that blush across his cheeks when he was doing something out of his comfort zone for you. It was somehow adorable and alluring at the same time. He wore the blush because he stripped naked, decorated himself like a dessert, and lay in wait for you. Hanzo was not one to do things half-assed and drew what he thought was a pretty good one-piece swimsuit up along the front of his body with the can of cream. On his nipples, he dropped cherries. Then he sprinkled shaved chocolate all over the whole thing and lay down on the table like a man-sized dessert.  
  
You couldn’t believe your wide eyes. Your feet walked you towards the table, your hands covering your mouth. You always told Hanzo that he looked good enough to eat, with his smooth and perfect skin. With the soft rise and fall of his carefully trained muscles.  
  
Now, with him only in boxer briefs, it was clear he expected some naughty times, but you leapt onto the table without taking anything off.  
  
“Oh, god…”  
  
You breathed the words like a prayer to the heavens and straddled Hanzo’s hips. You sat your sex right on his crotch, so you felt any movement as it happened.  
  
Your appetite got the better of you, and you licked a path up the whipped cream, gulping the rich and sweet topping as you went. You wiped your mouth off, licking the excess off your hand. Hanzo quirked a brow at your poor table manners.  
  
“You’re as voracious as ever,” he observed.  
  
“ _You’re_  the one who left yourself on display.”  
  
You had to know if he enjoyed the warm tickle of your tongue up his body. Swallowing the cherry, you dove down to one of his pecs, seeking his nipple. You found it under the pile of melting whipped cream, sweet and pert. A hard nub, which you sucked on, hard, right away.  
  
Hanzo cock stirred against your sex, a hardening lump pressing upward. You ground down, encouraging. A glance up to his face told you it was working. His severe, brown eyes were unfocusing, and his black eyebrows drifted upwards.  
  
For a man like Hanzo and all his cleanliness, he was begging to be messed up with that pretty face of his. Crawling forward, you gave him a big, sloppy kiss. You pulled back to admire your handiwork. The thick muscle of Hanzo’s tongue wiped the whipped you smeared around his lips.  
  
“Taste good?” you asked.  
  
“Mmm,” he confirmed.  
  
You hummed. “I’m hungry for something else…”  
  
You backed off, because you felt Hanzo was near full hardness and needed to suck on it.  
  
“An appetizer, perhaps…?” he offered.  
  
“Nice one,” you said patting his thigh and praising his attempt at a joke. Next, you sighed happily, peeling down his boxer briefs to let his cock free. “You know I like unwrapping you like a present.”  
  
His cock was as fat as his muscular tits, and you enjoyed swallowing it down. His hips jumped off the table, and you with him, hanging on and still sucking. His hands, which lay trained to his sides until now, gripped the edges of the table. You suck and suck, until you swallowed a more bitter and salty cream. Then you returned to licking Hanzo’s body to cancel it out. 


	20. Genji/McCree - Cuckolding F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is the cuckold in this

Genji can be so serious sometimes. One moment, playful to the point of annoyance, but as soon as it was time to train, he was too busy for you. He put his foot down, even in your time of need. It was just sex, he pointed out. Ironic for  _him_  to be saying so. You held fast to his leg as he tried to leave, you being dragged along the carpet as he walked.

“I must be ovulating or something, c'mon! Don’t leave me here with just my toys!” you pleaded.  
  
“Anyone who calls themselves my love can do without me for a small time,” he teased.

You whimpered and whined, and he still left, walking out the door saying, “Jesse’s free.”

You sat up, your interest piqued.

He was attractive enough, in his rough-and-tumble way. He was polite enough, in all the times you interacted with him. It was enough to light the fire, and you approached him with your problem. He could solve it, with a whole pack of condoms.  
  
Jesse was single right now, and so he grinned at the chance. You shed your confining clothes, to his impressed whistle. Next, he tried to initiate some foreplay. The tickle of his facial hair and his hot, roaming hands just made you want to scream for him to get on with it. Your thighs gripped him tight, drawing him in, and he had to pry you off to get room to penetrate you. 

“You sure Genji won’ mind us goin’  _again_?”  
  
“He’s a big boy. He’ll be fine,” you grabbed the top of his mussed hair and pulled him closer. “Let’s go! Don’t stop until I say.”  
  
The slick mess that your sex was, his cock slid right in from behind. The previous rounds had you stretched perfectly for his thickness to fit. You melted back down onto the bed in relief. You weren’t complete without something stuffed in there.  
  
“You’re insatiable, eh?” he asked, pulling his hips back to set a slow pace.  
  
You meet his suffocatingly lustful gaze with as blank of a look as you can manage. You didn’t come here to flirt.  
  
“You’ll do,” you replied, lying back down.  
  
“Aww, c'mon. I know you thought about me before now. Maybe when the ninja’s dickin’ you down, a few thoughts a’ me sneak in there….?”  
  
The amount that Jesse talked, it was exhausting. But your cunt was a ravenous mistress and the cowboy was tasty enough.  
  
“Wouldja look at me,” he drawled, “reduced to a fucktoy.”  
  
“You don’t sound unhappy about that.”  
  
He snorted. “Maybe I’m into it.”  
  
You closed your eyes and let soft pants out of your mouth. Jesse’s hips made equally soft slaps against your rear.  
  
“That was just a trot, Honey,” he purred. “Are you ready for a gallop?”  
  
You burst out laughing and swung an arm behind to give him a smack.  
  
“Don’t ruin it with your cowboy jokes! And yes, fuck me harder.”  
  
With a hand gripping your hip, he fucked into you faster. You arched your hips back, offering your cunt up for him to pound.  
  
“Fuck, you need this don’t you?”  
  
You can’t find the word to retort, so he continues.  
  
“Speechless, this time? My cock fucked the words outta you?”  
  
Maybe. You don’t care to correct him. The sound of your bodies colliding is shameful, and you live for it. It’s the right stuff to have the pressure building for another peak. Jesse continues to ramble with his dirty talk. All of the stimuli blends together near the home stretch, and he keeps going like you told him.  
  
You reach back to squeeze his thigh, and squeak out, “Harder!”  
  
He finds it in him to do so, still bragging to no one. It’s enough to end it, and you shout as he fucks you through it.  
  
He’s puffing on a fresh cigarillo while you’re trying to pull your senses together.  
  
“Again?” he asks.  
  
“I thought you were nervous.”  
  
“Being killed for good pussy isn’t the worst way to go.”


End file.
